Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' July 10, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Crazy Kanzen na Otona 21st Single (2013) Next: TBA 23rd Single (2013)]] Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma (悲しき雨降り/アダムとイブのジレンマ; Sad Rainfall/Adam and Eve's Dilemma) is ℃-ute's 22nd single, as well as their first double A-side single. It was released on July 10, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no (誰にも内緒の恋しているの; I'm Secretly in Love) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (instrumental) Regular Edition B #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde (あったかい腕で包んで; Hold Me in Your Warm Arms) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Music Video) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Music Video) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Close-Up Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Close-Up Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Another Edition) #Adam to Even no Dilemma (Special Comment Video) Limited Edition D #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2013.06.15 Lucky!! *2013.07.03 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD *2013.07.18 Music Japan Concert Performances 1. Kanashiki Amefuri *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ 2. Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris 3. Darenimo Naisho no Koishiteru Iru *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ Song Information *1. Kanashiki Amefuri **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru **Vocals: ***Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, and Okai Chisato ***Minor Vocal: Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki *2. Adam to Eve no Dilemma **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Egami Kotaro **Vocals: ***Main Vocals: Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, and Suzuki Airi ***Minor Vocal: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Dare ni mo Naisho Koi Shiteiru no **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Takumi Masanori *Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Kouno Shin **Vocals: ***Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, and Yajima Maimi ***Minor Vocal: Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki Trivia *This single was announced at Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~. *This is ℃-ute's first double A-side. *The MV for Kanashiki Amefuri was revealed in June 19th's episode of Hello! Station, being presented by Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami. *The single sold 40,059 copies on its first day, making it ℃-ute's highest selling first day. *This single is ℃-ute's highest selling first week, selling well past Crazy Kanzen na Otona's 47,420. *This is also currently ℃-ute's highest selling single, as well as their first single to sell over 63,000 copies. *This is currently the highest selling Hello! Project Kids single, surpassing Chou HAPPY SONG. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 63,038* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Kanashiki Amefuri, Adam to Eve no Dilemma it:Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Highest Selling Single